This invention relates to high pressure cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus providing two high pressure cleaning hoses fed by independent pumps driven by a common engine.
High pressure water is applied through flexible hoses to clean surfaces. A large water tank provides water to a three stage pump that generates water pressure over three thousand pounds/square inch. The pump feeds a long hose terminating in a cleaning wand with a manual control. The water may optionally be heated by a heater for enhanced cleaning. The power required to generate the intense pressure is provided by an internal combustion engine. Because of the great danger involved in handling the hose, the safety rules generally require that at least two people be present when the unit is in operation. The second person generally stands by with little to do. This is very wasteful of labor, making the cleaning operation more expensive.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a high pressure cleaning apparatus that will not be so wasteful of labor, and make the operation less costly. It is an object of the invention to provide a high pressure cleaning apparatus that can allow the two persons who must be present during operation with their own high pressure hoses so that they can double the rate of cleaning without additional manpower. The apparatus of the invention provides a single water tank and engine that operates two separate high pressure pumps and hoses. The invention enables the same two workers to clean at double the rate of the prior art apparatus. The amount of water in the tank is the same required for cleaning a given area regardless of the rate of cleaning. There is a considerable saving in using one larger engine over two separate smaller engines.